The Hero Bride
by Oddsisters
Summary: Kotetsu and Barnaby have pledged their undying love to one another. They have taken the next step to seal their union, however they must face Kotetsu's family. Will they welcome Barnaby and Kotetsu's relationship with open arms or not?


Summary: Kotetsu and Barnaby have pledged their undying love to one another. They have taken the next step to seal their union, however they must face Kotetsu's family. Will they welcome Barnaby and Kotetsu's relationship with open arms or not?

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Tiger and Bunny.

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction. It is not related to the anime or manga This is a one shot. Rated M for sexual content.

The Hero Bride

"Kotetsu and Barnaby, you will both have some time off from work. Take this time to use it wisely. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about with the other heroes around," said Alexander Lloyds.

"What if there is an emergency if we are not here?" protested Kotetsu.

"I'm sure I will be able to get a hold of you two easily."

"B-but Mr. Lloyds-"

"Thank you Mr. Lloyds. We appreciate the time given to us," Barnaby interrupted. He reached up and pinched Kotetsu in the back, making the older man wince in pain. "Kotetsu here also appreciates it, right Kotetsu?" asked Barnaby charmingly.

"Ah, yes…thank you Mr. Lloyds," replied Kotetsu quickly.

Barnaby grasped Kotetsu by the hand and forcefully pulled him along. The moment they were outside of Alexander Lloyds's office he released the older man's hand. He shot Kotetsu an exasperated look. With one hand on his hip and the other hand shaking a finger at the older man, Barnaby did not shy away from telling the Kotetsu what he thought. "Why were you protesting against Mr. Lloyds giving us vacation time off? You know I just proposed to you? We already decided to make plans to spend more time together and visit your family," said Barnaby indignantly.

Kotetsu threw his hands up in surrender and gave Barnaby a sheepish look. "I know, I know. It's a habit I have. I'm sorry Bunny-chan."

It was a week ago after the capture of a high profile villain when Kotetsu was rescued by Barnaby. Later that evening, at Barnaby's place, Kotetsu stopped by to give his thanks and was surprised to be greeted by a half naked , freshly showered Barnaby at the door. In Barnaby's hand was an engagement ring. The unexpected look on Barnaby's face aroused Kotetsu's suspicion. When Barnaby began to stutter for an excuse, Kotestsu was ready to dart out of the building, hurt that Barnaby was planning to marry some unknown woman. He even accused Barnaby before turning to leave, but only to have his arm grabbed by the younger hero. "Release me this instance Bunny-chan," he demanded in a fit of anger. However, Barnaby shook his head. "You're misunderstanding. Calm down, Kotetsu. Let me explain myself," said Barnaby as he pulled the older hero into his apartment, "I rather explain it to you in the privacy of my home than letting the entire neighbors hear." Kotetsu was reluctant, yet he complied with his lover's request. Barnaby released his grasp on Kotetsu and then shocked him by going down on one knee. He took Kotetsu's left hand and slipped the engagement ring above his existing wedding band. "Kotetsu, we've been together for five years and I can't see myself without you. You're the only person I can call my partner. I will not force you to remove your wedding band. That is your decision when you are ready. Even if you decide never to remove it, know that I still want to be by your side. I love you. I love every part of you, good, bad, clumsy, and impulsiveness. Kotetsu, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Please marry me," asked Barnaby.

Tears streamed uncontrollably down Kotetsu's face. He opened his mouth a few times, but had to pause to compose himself. Taking in a deep breath, Kotetsu broke down again. "Bear with me…okay…I got this," said Kotetsu as he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, "…I've never been happier than this moment. Yes, yes! I will marry you, Bunny-chan!"

Kotetesu jerked away from his memory as Barnaby mentioned that they will be leaving earlier to visit his family. Sighing, Kotetsu agreed and followed Barnaby as they left the building.

The next day, packed and ready to go, Kotetsu's doorbell rang. He answered the door and greeted Barnaby with a quick peck to the cheek. Barnaby reached down and took a hold of Kotetsu's luggage and carried it out to the waiting car. Slipping into the passenger seat, Kotetsu buckled up while Barnaby got ready to drive. In a few minutes, they were on the road and to their destination. After a few hours on the road, Kotetsu's eyes became heavy with sleep. "I'm going to…take a nap," muttered Kotetsu.

"Hmph, I figured for an old man," said Barnaby, "But I'll wake you up when we get there." He amended shortly after.

Nodding his head sleepily, Kotetsu closed his eyes and fell asleep. Opening his eyes, he found himself under bright lights. Blinking away the brightness, his vision cleared and he found himself standing before an altar between two people. To his left was Tomoe in her white wedding gown and to his left was Barnaby in a white suit. He looked between the two who were staring at him expectantly. _Who do I choose? I can't. I love them both. Tomoe gave me a wonderful, cute, daughter. She encouraged me and had faith in me even till her death…And Barnaby…he's everything to me right now. He's a great partner in everything. He makes my life complete_, he thought. He felt his world shake and he woke up to Barnaby nudging him lightly. "Wake up, Kotetsu. We're here," said Barnaby. Kotetsu rubbed his groggy eyes and yawned as he sat up to take a look around. His mind was still sleepy and it took him a few minutes to register where they were. "Where?" asked Kotetsu.

"Your family's house," answered Barnaby, "Where else will we be?"

"Oh," Kotetsu replied, finally waking up.

Before Barnaby could reply to him, Kaede came running out to greet them. "Dad!" she yelled, however, the direction she ran toward was not Kotetsu, but Barnaby. She turned her admiring gaze to her hero idol. "It's Barnaby," she gushed.

"Kaede, dad is over here," said Kotetsu with a weak smile.

"I know, but Barnaby is here," said Kaede. She spared Kotetsu a brief glance then turned her gaze back to Barnaby. "I'm so excited to know you will be spending time with us. Please come this way Barnaby. I want to show you our house," said Kaede, dragging Barnaby by the hand and into the house. Kotetsu helplessly watched them leave. He glanced down at their luggage. "B-but there are still luggage to carry. I was also completely ignored by my daughter," mumbled Kotetsu.

Reaching down to grab the two luggage, he saw a pair of hands take over. He looked up to see Barnaby standing before him. He had came back to help. "I feel we should enter the house together. I would never let you do anything alone. Partners, always," said Barnaby, turning a slight shade of red. He took the two luggage and waited for Kotetsu. The older man was surprised by his younger lover's action. A smile broke across his face and he grinned happily. "Bunny-chan, you're a tsundere. I love this part about you," said Kotetsu.

"Let's just go old man," muttered Barnaby.

"Yes my dear Bunny-chan," replied Kotetsu.

The two walked into the house and was greeted by Kotetsu's mother, Anju. He introduced Barnaby to his mother. Kotetsu's mother offered each a separate room, but Kotetsu told his mother they would share a room, after all if there was an emergency they could leave together immediately. Afterward, they settled into one guest room and put their luggage away. Kotetsu opened the window, letting the breeze in. The little bell hanging above the window chimed. "Weather like these feels like lazy days," said Kotetsu. Barnaby looked over and silently nodded his head in agreement. He hung their suits on hangers and put them into the closet.

It was evening by the time the two walked out of Kotetsu's room. Anju had already prepared dinner and set the table. When the two heroes walked into the dining room, Kotetsu was taken by surprise when he found his older brother, Muramasa, there. "You could have at least told us you were coming," said Muramasa.

"Yes, yes," said Kotetsu as he went over to the chair.

However, as he reached out to pull the chair out, a hair of pairs reached it before he did and pulled the chair out for him. He looked over his shoulders and saw Barnaby smile at him before seating himself next to him. Kotetsu blushed slightly and looked over to see his family staring at the odd gesture. He cleared his throat and sat down. In the midst of eating with the conversation flowing, Kotetsu felt Barnaby's hand close around his under the table. He glanced over to his young lover from the corner of his eyes. Barnaby looked at him, silently urging him to tell his family the news. Kotetsu gulped with nervousness and looked back to his family. They were happily talking to one another and he feared to ruin the mood, especially for his daughter who idolized Barnaby. He felt Barnaby squeeze his hand, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. Kotetsu cleared his throat again to get his family's attention. When all eyes were on him, he opened his mouth to speak. "I have an important announcement to make," said Kotetsu, his voice cracking slightly with unease, "I introduced Barnaby as my hero partner, but truthfully, Barnaby is not just my partner at work...he is also the..." Barnaby paused long enough to take a deep breath before continuing. "...the love of my life. He is someone I would like to spend the rest of my life with." He could feel all eyes staring at him as a deathly silence fell over the room. The silent awkwardness felt long and nerve-wracking. Barnaby patted Kotetsu's knee to reassure him that he would not face any situation alone. Barnaby spoke, "I hope you will forgive Kotetsu's and my selfish decision. I understand if you're all angry, but please direct your wrath towards me and not Kotetsu. It was I that pressured him to let you all know. I cannot bear to see the person I love to be hurt by the people he loves. We also understand two men together in a relationship will not be looked upon favorably. Even though we know this, we're both still very happy. It would be an honor for me to become a part of the family. I hope you will accept both of us. If not, then I hope in time when the anger subsides and the hurt is healed, you will all accept Kotetsu and my relationship."

The silence continued until Muramasa cleared his throat to speak, "Well, let's finish eating dinner first and then we'll discuss this further." Every one nodded silently in agreement.

After dinner, the awkwardness continued even as everyone settled into the family room. In the silence, they looked at each other briefly. Finally, Anju stood up and slowly walked over to Kotetsu and Barnaby who were sitting next to each other. She took each of their hand into her own smaller frail hands and said, "Kotetsu, as your mother, I will always worry about you, but I also love you and I want nothing, but the best for my children. If you are happy, then I support you and your happiness." She turned to Barnaby and smiled gently. "Please take care of my son. He's dense, but he's a good person. If you are the person that makes my son happy, then I'll gladly welcome you into the family. I see no reason to object this marriage."

"Mother…" mustered Kotetsu from the overwhelming emotions. The fear of rejection from his family eased with the kind words his mother gave them.

"I am honored. Thank you mother," said Barnaby humbly.

Anju sat down and looked toward her oldest son, Muramasa. He glanced at her and then to the two heroes. He sighed and cleared his throat. "I…never expected Kotetsu to be with another man. This is a lot to take in, however, family happiness is important to me. Even if you decide you want to become a woman, as long as you are happy and making the right choices, I have no objections."

"Brother…" mumbled Kotetsu, even more relieved.

"Thank you honored brother," said Barnaby with a bow of his head.

Muramasa waved off Barnaby's bow and words. It embarrassed him to be called honorable brother by another man. Kotetsu and Barnaby then turned towards the most important person, Kotetsu's daughter, Kaede. She stared back in silence. They waited anxiously for her response. Suddenly, she stood up and pointed a finger at them. "Two men together is not normal. That's disgusting and gross..." she said before taking a deep breath, "This is a normal reaction you would get from society. However, I don't care what society thinks. I am very happy to know that Barnaby will become a part of our family. You are such a handsome and cool. I will now be able to proudly tell others what a handsome and cool father I have. I welcome you into our family!" She beamed at Barnaby and then turned to Kotetsu. "I think this is the best decision you have ever made in your life. Don't screw it up dad. I won't forgive you if you hurt Barnaby!" Kaede exclaimed. Kotetsu blinked at her, pointed to himself, then pointed to Barnaby and back to himself. He sputtered, "Ehhh? Shouldn't that be said to Barnaby and not your dad? Your papa is hurt by your words. I can't believe my daughter doesn't think I'm handsome and cool."

"Whatever dad," she said.

Chuckling, Anju stood up and said, "Kotetsu, please pay your respect to Tomoe. Go introduce Barnaby to her."

Kotetsu nodded his head. The evening ended a lot better than what the two heroes had expected. They returned to their room and readied for bed. As they climbed into the futons, Barnaby drew Kotetsu into his arm. "Are you happy?" he asked quietly. Kotetsu smiled in the dark. He replied, "I am."

Barnaby also smiled and leaned into Kotetsu with a kiss. Soft lips overlapped as they gently embraced. Kotetsu felt Barnaby lightly tracing Kotetsu's collarbone with his fingertips. "Kotetsu…I love you…" The beat of Kotetsu's pulse doubled at Barnaby's husky voice laced with desire and the sweet movements of his fingertips aroused a deep sensation within the pit of his stomach. Slowly, Barnaby inched lower, bit by bit, from earlobe to neck, raining little drops of loving kisses, and a wave of light giddiness attacked Kotetsu from the gentle passion. His heart soared with happiness at being loved by his young lover. In the evening moon-lit room, only the sense of rubbing skin and the sound of kisses stretched out like an fleeting ripple.

Barnaby's lips inched down Kotetsu's chest and slightly lower until he reached the place that would bring upmost pleasure to his lover. "Bar…na…by.." Kotetsu gasped quietly. His hands feebly wandered through the air and before he knew it, his hands were firmly griping onto Barnaby's shoulder blades. The stirred-up slight fever soon became a fiery blaze and the feelings of pleasure gradually melted into one and changed into the form of a great ache inside Kotetsu. Once again, he was washed away by an immense wave of pleasure and thereafter was strangely rushed up to an elevated place. Each time he sweetly raised his voice, a burst of new passion emerged from the depths of his body. Held tightly by Barnaby and unable to escape, Kotetsu was consumed to the limit. His sense of time and place, forgotten; all that remained were their heartbeats and touch of warmth. Kotetsu continued to call out deliriously to Barnaby, his whole body racked and shudder with climax as Barnaby's long breath passed over his ears.

"My Kotetsu," murmur Barnaby.

"Barnaby…I love you…" Kotetsu whispered back. Engulfed in happiness, Kotetsu sunk deeper into his vague consciousness, but not before he heard Barnaby quietly ask, "Shall we visit Tomoe tomorrow?"

"Yes, we should," a tired Kotetsu answered.

They cuddled closely and nodded off to sleep. In Kotetsu's dream, he was standing at the altar again. Tomoe was the only one standing before him. "Tomoe," he whispered, "I've made my decision." He saw her smile gently as she reached to touch his hand. He felt her trace her finger around their wedding band and she nodded her head. "You'll always have a place in my heart," said Kotetsu. He closed his eyes and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear someone calling his name. He looked up and heard Barnaby's voice, "Kotetsu."

Kotetsu opened his eyes and stared up at Barnaby's face gently. He smiled and reached up with a hand, pulling him down to kiss him on the lips. "Good morning," greeted Kotetsu. Barnaby seemed a little surprise by Kotetsu's action, but he smiled and returned it with another quick peck of his own. "Morning," greeted Barnaby as he stood up, "Let's get ready." Kotetsu nodded and got up.

Staring at his reflection, Kotetsu struggled to knot his tie. A pair of hands took over for him, tying it perfectly. He smiled at Barnaby and thanked him. "Why are you nervous?" asked Barnaby, "It should be me." Kotetsu grinned sheepishly and then took another look at himself in the mirror. They were both wearing black suits, preparing to visit Tomoe's grave. Glancing down at his left hand, Kotetsu inhaled slowly and exhaled at the same pace. He turned towards Barnaby, took him by the hands, and led him over to the dresser. He opened a small box, then turned towards his young lover. "I want you to see this," he said. Holding his left hand up, Kotetsu took off the engagement ring, set it onto the dresser. He went back to his finger and slipped off the gold wedding band, placing it into the small box and closed it. Picking up the engagement ring again, he handed it over to Barnaby and said, "Please put this on my finger again." Barnaby took the ring from him. He looked up Kotetsu and asked, "Are you sure about your wedding band?" Kotetsu nodded and held his left hand out for Barnaby. Smiling, the young hero slipped the engagement onto Kotetsu's empty ring finger. They looked at one another in silence and then kissed gently. "I love you," said Kotetsu.

Taking him by the hand, Kotetsu led Barnaby out of the house and toward the grave site. On the way, he bought a bouquet of flowers. They proceeded to Tomoe's grave. It took them twenty minutes to reach the cemetery. As they walked up to her grave stone, Kotetsu placed the flowers in front of the headstone. "I have returned Tomoe," Kotetsu whispered, "I want to introduce the person next to me. This is Barnaby. He is a very special person. I love this man with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with my chosen partner. I hope to receive your blessing." Barnaby held onto Kotetsu's hand tightly. He gave a small bow to the headstone and said, "I love Kotetsu. I promise you I will treat him kindly. Please allow me to take care of him from now on. Thank you, Tomoe." Barnaby and Kotetsu looked at each other, gave small prayers, and left the site.

When they returned to Kotetsu's home, lunch was prepared and waiting for them. As everyone sat down at the table, Barnaby with a serious look on his face said, "Thank you for letting me take Kotetsu as my bride. In all honesty, even if I didn't get anyone's approval, I would still have taken Kotetsu as my bride. I'm a very happy groom."

"Oh!" Anju responded with surprise.

"Ehh? Barnaby you're the man?" exclaimed Kaede, "You're too pretty!"

"This is unexpected," said Muramasa, "Let us finish eating lunch first and then we will discuss about this more."

"There's nothing to discuss! Kaede, you're too young. You don't need to know anything. Mom, brother, we're leaving after this. Mr. Alexander Lloyds is calling us back to work," said Kotetsu before leaning into Barnaby's ear to whisper, "We will talk about this later in private."

Barnaby merely smiled at him. The hero groom finally caught his hero bride.


End file.
